Human Scenario
Human Scenario is the second Scenario mode in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Human Scenario depicts the battle between the players and a huge group of elite computer-controlled human troop called as Vanguard troop. The players have to survive their attacks and complete the given mission. One of them is annihilate a number of enemies in the given time while the other is reaching a targeted area. The enemies will carry a weapon and shoot enemies on contact. The players are able to use the Battle Revival, Round Retry, Emergency Medicine and Sentry gun items. In this mode, the player should use weapons that have high rate of fire, good firepower and accuracy. Players should take note that all the battles are usually between middle to long range fights. 'Airstrikes' :Main article: Airstrike. Airstrike can be called if the player's airstrike fully recharged (Cooldown: 60 seconds). The airstrike can be executed by aiming to a point and holding the E'' button. The airstrikes are homing missiles and can be upgraded to increase the missile number and damage. 'Health regeneration' Human Scenario was updated with a new ''"Health Regeneration" system. Upgrading of health points was removed and the regeneration of health was implemented instead to further balance the gameplay. The players are unable to see their health points and their Kevlar points. Players are allowed to buy Kevlar but it will be gone after a few shots hence the players have to rebuy for better performance. Other than that, there are indications of health status for players' reference. There will be bloodstains on the players' screen. The more bloodstains there are, the lower the player's health. The player affected will have to quickly hide themselves and wait for health regeneration to execute or they will have to wait for 60 seconds (less than 60 seconds if recently joined) to respawn. Hp01.png|An indication that the player has 75% health Hp02.png|Ditto, 50% Hp03.png|Ditto, 25% Compatible maps The Vanguards Regular Rare *Drone - Only appears in Blaze and assists Osprey in attacking the players. It is equipped with only a single Gatling gun. Boss *Comanche - The boss of Desert Storm and Hellfire. It is equipped with 20mm Gatling guns and 70mm missile launchers. *Osprey - The boss of Blaze. It transports a dozen of Drones in every several seconds. This boss does not attack the player. *Goliath - A boss that appears in Sidewinder. Goliath is a huge robot with deadly Gatling guns, missile launchers and flamethrower. Flamethrowers are used to clear players in the building, missiles are used to to engage players on the rooftop and Gatling guns are used to eliminate players outside the building. New weapons Walther WA2000 :Main article: Walther WA2000. Walther WA2000 is a semi-automatic sniper rifle that fires 12 rounds of 7.62 NATO. It does high damage and can kill with 1 shot but heavy weight. Barett M95 :Main article: M95. Barett M95 is a bolt-action anti-material sniper rifle that is fed with 5 rounds of .50 BMG. It does very high damage especially to armored enemies. AI AS50 :Main article: AS50. Accuracy International AS50 is a semi-automatic anti-material sniper rifle that is fed with 5 rounds of .50 BMG. It does high damage to armored enemies. AT4-CS :Main article: AT4-CS. AT4-CS ('''A'nti-'T'''ank Model '''4 C'onfined S'pace) is an anti-vehicle weapon that is fed with 84mm rocket. It does very high damage especially to bosses and magnitude explode on contact. New items M136 AT4 :Main article: M136 AT4. '''M136 AT4 is an 84mm unguided, portable, single-shot recoilless smoothbore anti-tank weapon. Sentry gun :Main article: Sentry gun. Sentry gun can be equipped by the players to guard down a site to shoot enemies. It has weak health power but very effective in engaging enemies. Can be installed by pressing "7" button. Achievements Medal Gallery JP HScen Poster.png|South Korea poster 40779_147595031925484_100000249657433_370737_6355054_n.jpg|Ditto Haevy_1280x1024.jpg|Taiwan poster Light_1280x1024.jpg|Ditto 100831 3 1024 768.jpg|China poster 120321164208_CSO_articleimage_600x300.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster Sgp hspp.jpg|Ditto bg_human.jpg|Ditto File:Iahgames_trooper_wallpaper.jpg|Ditto 549057 319587954770706 267580733304762 896930 2033740458 n.jpg|Ditto BG.jpg|Indonesia poster Indo.jpg|Ditto File:Indonesia_hs_bg.jpg|Ditto File:Human_scenario_poster_thailand.jpg|Thailand poster Freeze time music Survival music Pursuit and Boss music Trivia *In this mode, the players are unable to pick up weapons from the Vanguard troops. *The battlefields are mostly located at the Middle East. *Kevlar prevents your crosshair from moving up due to being shot. *Before the revision of the HSM, players were to upgrade their health and firepower just like in Zombie Scenario Modes. In addition, there were supply boxes that would be dropped randomly around the map without an indicator, allowing them to call in airstrikes(after collecting 5 of them). The major update introduced the health regeneration and the directed bombing system, replacing the previous ones. *The health regeneration system is similar to Call of Duty. *Mosque map is unreleased in Singapore/Malaysia and Indonesia servers. id: Human Scenario Category:Modes